Dork Diaries Wiki:Mackenzie Hollister
Mackenzie Hollister is a current 8th grade student who is very popular upon her fellow students. Jessica Hunter is her best friend and they have much in common. For example they are both rich, mean, snobby and have this passion for fashion. Mackenzie also hates Nikki Maxwell for many reasons and they are mortal enemies. The first time Nikki Maxwell ever met Mackenzie was in the first book when she was getting "trampled alive in the hallways". The students parted and there was Mackenzie: "That's when I first saw Mackenzie strutting down the hallway like it was the runway of a Paris fashion show or something," Nikki explained. APPEARANCE _____________________________________________________________________________________ Mackenzie Hollister has icy blue eyes with long lucious blond hair (It seems that way but she has many hair extensions).She always wears designer fashion and would probably never be seen in normal clothing.She wears jewlery and dresses most of the time but she can be seen in a designer shirt or designer pants or skirt occasionaly. She is also a lipgloss snob and is seen putting on many layers of different lipgloss ALOT.'She has long eyelashes but it might be that she is wearing fake eyelashes but nobody notices. 'PERSONALITY _____________________________________________________________________________________ Mackenzie Hollister is very snobby and "Perfect".She enjoys the sadness or pain of Nikki Maxwell and will do anything in her might to make her feel bad or sad.She is also ruler of the CCP Clique (Cute,Cool,Popular).The CCP Clique worships Mackenzie as their leader and as any other mean girl Mackenzie enjoys it ALOT.Mackenzie is also the first and probably last person to know about Nikki Maxwells Bug extermination scholarship/contract on the count of when she saw Nikki's name plastered across her fathers van and has never spilled it (just yet).Mackenzie has this big passion for fashion and her BFF is Jessica Hunter who assists her in trying to ruin Nikki Maxwell's life. Nikki's Insults in Her Diary About Mackenzie *Book 1 - To call Mackenzie a "mean girl" would be an understatement. She's VICIOUS! She's a PIT BULL in glittery eye shadow and Jimmy Choo flip-flops! *Book 2 - Calling her a "mean girl" is an understatement. She's a KILLER SHARK in sparkly nail polish, designer jeans and platform Skechers. *Book 3 - Calling Mackenzie a "mean girl" is an understatement. She's a RATTLESNAKE in pink plumping lip gloss and ankle boots. *Book 4 - Calling Mackenzie a "mean girl" is an understatement. She's a GRIZZLY BEAR with a french manicure and blonde hair extensions. *Book 5 - Calling her a "mean girl" is an understatement. She's a DOBERMAN in lip gloss and designer jeans. And for some reason, she HATES MY GUTS! *Book 6 - Calling Mackenzie a "mean girl" is an understatement. She's a SHARK in lip gloss, skinny jeans and platform heels. *Book 7 - Calling Mackenzie a "mean girl" is an understatement. She's a COBRA with hoop earrings, blonde hair extensions and a spray-on tan. Category:Characters Category:Ccp clique Category:Females Category:Villains